Un peu plus que ça
by Marluuna
Summary: OS sur les DBSK. Léger Jaejoong et Yunho. Quand Micky s'imagine des choses...


**Un petit OS sur les... DBSK. Ca c'est une première :). C'est un JaeHo, plus exactement. **

**Alors c'est pas de ma faute, mais je suis tombée sur ce groupe un matin et voilà, je crois bien que je suis fan, pauvre de moi :'(. D'avance pardon si cet écrit ne respecte pas vraiment leurs caractères, disons que je ne suis pas encore rôdée et que je l'ai plus fait au feeling, comme je ne connais pas encore le groupe bien à fond... J'espère néanmoins que cet OS plaîra :)**

**Un peu plus que ça**

Lorsque l'on fait ce métier, rares sont les moments de calme. Ceux où l'on n'a pas d'impératif particulier ni de choses à accomplir en urgence. Alors le moindre moment de flottement est bon à prendre. Trois jours. Là, ils avaient trois jours avant de recommencer le travail intensif. De vraies vacances inespérées. Pas assez pour partir, mais bien suffisant pour décompresser.

Et Micky savait ce que décompresser signifiait. Cela voulait dire : à boire et à manger pas loin, et un bon match de foot à la étélé, vautré dans le canapé. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Et bien que modérément intéressés par le foot à la base, Changmin et Junsu étaient venus le rejoindre, pris au jeu.

Plus loin dans la cuisine, le plus âgé du groupe s'affairait. Vue la somme de débilités qui passaient à la télé et la réelle envie qu'avaient tous ses amis de poser leurs cerveaux ce soirs, ils ne décoleraient pas du canapé. Alors il s'était mis en tête de leur préparer deux ou trois choses à manger rapidement, pour leur faire plaisir. Il aimait cuisiner, même si là on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça comme ça, et plsu encore, il aimait prendre soin d'eux. Il n'avait décidemment pas volé son surnom de 'maman' du groupe. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, le 'papa' arriva dans la cuisine, proposant ses services :

_Un coup de main ? Tu fais quoi ?_

_Deux ou trois trucs à manger, comme ça... Puisque je sens qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de bouger._

_Gentil de ta part._

_C'est rien du tout,_ assura Jaejoong en souriant doucement.

_Besoin d'aide ?_

_Ben... _réfléchit-il à voix haute, avant de trouver._ Ah si ! Tu vas pouvoir utiliser tes muscles !_

_Euh... c'est-à-dire ?_

_Il faudrait me presser ces oranges, là, _fit Jaejoong en déposant un filet plein d'oranges devant lui.

_C'est ça que tu appelles 'utiliser ses muscles' ? J'ai vu pire. Mais c'est pas un petit déj', que tu prépares !_

_J'ai envie de jus d'orange... _marmonna Jaejoong, l'air presque larmoyant.

_Ok ok, c'est comme si c'était fait !_

Certaines personnes ne peuvent résister à un regard de ce genre. Yunho en faisait partie, malgré les airs qu'il se donnait. Son ami le savait bien et d'ailleurs il en usait et abusait tant que cela marchait. Et puis c'était plus prudent de lui confier cette tâche plutôt que de la cuisine à l'état pur. Yunho avait bien des talents, mais préparer quelque chose de comestible n'en faisait pas partie... Jaejoong se mit debout de l'autre côté de la table et continua sa préparation tandis que son meilleur ami remontait ses manches et attaquait la première orange. Il avait à peine commencé à presser, que quelque gouttes s'échappèrent droit devant lui, dont une en plein sur le visage de Jaejoong, qui lâcha tout pour porter la main à son oeil droit, surpris.

_Héla ! En plein dans l'oeil, bien joué !_

_Désolé ! C'est parti tout seul ! _S'écria Yunho en accourant vers lui.

_Ca, j'espère bien que tu ne me visais pas ! _Rétorqua Jaejoong en riant.

_Ca va aller ?_

_Mais oui, remets-toi. Si tu pouvais juste me passer une serviette, que je mette de l'eau dessus..._

_Tout de suite !_

Yunho n'était pourtant pas maladroit. Au contraire, c'était plus un trait de caractère de Jaejoong, ça. Mais ces derniers temps, il cumulait un peu. Dès qu'il avait quelque chose dans les mains, Jaejoong pouvait être certain de se le prendre dans la figure. Ca commençait à bien faire, aussi... A petite ou grande échelle, Yunho n'aimait pas quand les choses lui échappaient, que ce soit physiquement ou non. Que son ami n'ait pas plus mal que ça importait peu, à la limite. Il s'empara d'une serviette accrochée près de l'évier, l'humidifia légèrement avant de se planter de nouveau devant lui :

_Tiens ! Attends, je le fais !_

_C'est pas nécessaire, je t'assure... _tenta Jaejoong, ennuyé de le voir autant s'affairer.

_Je suis désolé._

_Mais enfin, 'y a pas mort d'homme, tu..._

_Dites les gars, vous... euh..._

Micky venait de débouller dans la cuisine, visiblement avec une question à poser... Mais il suspendit sa phrase en plein vol. C'était -de son point de vue-, une scène pour le moins étrange, que celle qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux. Yunho penché en avant, à deux centimètres de Jaejoong, une main armée d'une serviette et l'autre écartant une mèche de cheveux. Et Jaejoong, les mains posées sur les poignets de son vis-à-vis pour lui faire lâcher prise -ou pas, pensa Micky-, avec l'air de quelqu'un prit en flagrant délit. D'ailleurs il recula d'un pas dès qu'il enregistra que Micky était bien là.

_Oui ?_

_A part vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, vous êtes occupés ?_

_Ne sois pas bête, je lui ai mis un truc dans l'oeil, _marmonna Yunho en haussant les épaules.

_Tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, quoi._

_Micky ! _S'exclama Jaejoong, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

_Désolé maman, ça m'a échappé._

_Bon, tu voulais quoi ?_

_Juste savoir ce que vous faisiez, c'est tout. C'est quoi tout ça ? _Demanda le nouvel arrivant en s'aperçevant que la table était pleine de petites choses qui avaient l'air plutôt bonnes à manger.

_Pour vous. _

_Sérieusement ? Ohhh tu es... _

_Gentil ? Adorable ? Serviable ? _Proposa Yunho.

_Bon à marier ! _Répliqua Micky en leur jettant un regard amusé à chacun.

_Super... _marmonna Jaejoong en s'affairant de nouveau, heureusement sauvé par la voix de Changmin, qui leur parvint du salon.

_Micky ! Ca va bientôt être la reprise !_

_J'arrive !_

Il s'éloigna presque à regrets, d'ailleurs. Mettre Jaejoong mal à l'aise était un jeu d'enfant, néanmoins là, il y avait comme qui dirait matière à creuser. Il le pensait depuis un petit moment d'ailleurs, et les 5 dernières minutes n'étaient pas faites pour le détromper. Au contraire. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, ce qu'il surprit en s'en allant ne passa pas inaperçu. Une fois sorti de la cuisine, il revint discrètement sur ses pas. Jaejoong était debout devant l'évier, en train de faire la vaisselle. Appuyé contre le frigo les bars croisés, Yunho lui parlait tout en le regardant. Rien d'anormal, au premier abord. Sauf que Yunho ne regardait pas vraiment où il le fallait, mais plutôt vers une zone située bien trop au sud pour être innocente.

La tentation de revenir en grandes pompes histoire de faire mourir Jaejoong de honte en trahissant le leader était grande. Très grande, même. Mais Micky sentit, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. Et que ce n'était pas forcément un sujet de plaisanterie. Après tout, Yunho était toujours si sérieux... Pour qu'il agisse ainsi, fallait-il y voir là aussi quelque chose de sérieux ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Micky se réinstalal entre ses deux amis sur le canapé.

_Et alors ? _L'interrogea Junsu._ Où t'étais passé ?_

_De toute façon, c'est un match assez nul, _marmonna Micky, qui n'avait plus du tout la tête à ça.

_C'est pas faux.._

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? _S'inquiéta Changmin en voyant leur ami si différent de tout à l'heure.

_Rien, c'est juste... Rien du tout._

_Autrement dit : oui, quelque chose ne va pas. Vas-y, explique._

_Ben... Vous allez vraiment dire que je me fais des idées, mais..._

_Mais ? _L'encouragea Junsu, intrigué.

_Vous n'avez jamais eu... _continua Micky en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, _l'impression que comme qui dirait... Il y aurait un truc entre... _termina-t-il avec un hochement de tête vers la cuisine.

_Entre ?_

_Entre eux ? _Demanda Junsu, comprenant l'allusion.

_Laissez tomber, c'est idiot. Je me fais des idées et puis..._

_Si, j'ai cette impression, _le coupa Changmin.

_Changmin ? Toi ?! _S'étonna Junsu, cloué sur place.

_Quoi moi ? Je réponds à sa question : oui franchement, pour moi il y a... quelque chose._

_Mais on parle bien de ce que je pense qu'on parle ?_

_On va dire que oui, même si ta clareté laisse à désirer... _s'amusa Micky face à son étonnement.

_Vous êtes dingues, vous deux ! _S'exclama Junsu de plus belle._ Penser que..._

_J'affirme rien, mais je dresse un constat : ils sont quand même presque l'un sur l'autre la moitié du temps et je te ferai remarquer qu'à la maison, c'est plus du fan-service, puisqu'il n'y a plus de fans. J'ai jamais vu deux personnes être autant soudées, physiquement comme mentalement. Et ça, tu ne peux quand même pas le nier, _commenta Micky tranquillement.

_Mais pourquoi ça serait autre chose que de l'amitié ?_

_Mais j'en sais rien, je te donne juste mon impression. Moi quand je te regarde ou que je regarde Changmin d'ailleurs, je ne vous déshabille pas du regard, malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour vous hein._

_Quoi ? _Suffoqua presque Junsu. _Comment ça, ils..._

_A l'instant, dans la cuisine. Yunho était tout sauf discret._

_Pas possible... _murmura Changmin pour lui-même.

_Quoi ça ? _Demanda tranquillement Yunho en apparaîssant derrière eux.

_Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! _S'écria Changmin, très mal à l'aise tout à coup.

_Arrête d'effrayer le petit, papa ! _Lâcha Micky pour détourner la conversation.

_C'est malin, ça..._

_C'est quoi ces messes basses ?_

_Mais rien du tout... Besoin d'aide en cuisine ? _Continua Micky, une auréole imaginaire au-dessus de la tête.

_Ca va aller, on s'en sort... Enfin surtout Jaejoong._

_Oui, ça j'en doute pas... _reprit Micky, un sourire équivoque aux lèvres.

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_C'est-à-dire que moins tu aides à la préparation des repas, plus on a de chances d'en sortir vivants._

_Bande d'ingrats !_

_C'est pas comme si les ingrédients étaient ce qui t'attiraient le plus, dans cette cuisine... _minauda Micky, qui semblait vraiment s'amuser.

_Pardon ?_

_Rien rien, je vais l'aider ! Tiens, prends ma place !_

Micky se leva et colla presque Yunho à sa place, entre les deux autres. et il joignit le geste à la parole, moins dans le but d'aider Jaejoong que dans celui d'en avoir le coeur net. Puisqu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être posé la question, c'est qu'il ne divaguait pas complètement, alors. Mieux : il y avait angouille sous roche. C'était la planque idéale en un sens, pour Yunho et Jaejoong, s'ils avaient réellement quelque chose à cacher. Ils ont été proches dès le début, donc qui s'étonnerait de leur comportement ? Par ailleurs, tout le monde ici était plutôt tactile et démonstratif, donc là encore, aucun étonnement lors de certains gestes. On ne cache jamais mieux un arbre que dans une forêt, après tout. Néanmoins, il y avait plus que cela, c'était obligé. Micky se planta devant la table, alors que Jaejoong continuait tranquillement ses préparatifs. Et d'ailleurs, il avait même un plan. Jaejoong et son bon coeur ne résistaient jamais à quelqu'un qui demandait un conseil et qui avait envie de parler. Autant jouer cette carte...

_Tu t'en sors ?_

_Oui, très bien._

_Dis-moi... _

_Oui ?_

_Je sais bien qu'un fils ne devrait pas demander à sa mère, mais enfin..._

_Tu comptes m'appeller comme ça jusqu'à la fin ? _Soupira Jaejoong.

_Oui pourquoi ?_

_Pour être sûr, _décrèta-t-il, résigné._ Alors quoi ?_

_T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? _Demanda Micky sans transition.

_Hein ? Pourquoi tu... ?_

_Comme ça._

_N... Non, _murmura Jaejoong, très concentré sur le carrelage maintenant.

_Vachement convaincant._

_M... Mais je..._

_Vraiment personne ?_

_Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!_

_Ah ça tombe bien que tu en parles, j'en ai un !_

_Vraiment ? Un seul, tu es sûr ?_

_Méchant ! Je voulais ton opinion... _commença Micky en jouant cette fameuse carte du garçon perdu qui quémande un conseil.

_Je t'écoute, _dit automatiquement Jaejoong, attentif.

_Tu... Voilà. Imagine que tu... Tu ressentes deux ou trois trucs pour quelqu'un._

_'Deux ou trois trucs' ?_

_Oui, tu vois bien ! Quelqu'un que tu connais bien, avec qui tu es super lié et tout... Tu vois ?_

_Je crois, oui, _acquiesça l'androgyne.

_Je me demande si ça change grand chose au final, quand on passe le cap. Je veux dire... La complicité est déjà là, la connaissance de l'autre aussi... 'Y a que le sexe en plus, finalement._

_Oui enfin, _objecta le plus âgé, _à ceci près que tu vois l'autre autrement que comme un bon copain, désormais._

_Oui, aussi._

_Mais pourquoi cette question ?_

_Je me disais que finalement, si ce genre de choses devait arriver... Il faudrait être bien malin pour s'en aperçevoir, tu ne crois pas ?_

_C... Comment ça ?_

_Ben oui, _continua Micky, qui se disait qu'il aurait dû amener le pop-corn, tant la tête déconfite de Jaejoong valait le déplacement, _je te l'ai dit : tout est déjà là. De l'extérieur, le comportement est le même. A quelques détails près, cependant. Des regardes, des attitudes... Tu vois où je veux en venir ?_

_Pas du tout. Passe-moi le torchon_, demanda Jaejoong sur un ton un peu brusque.

_Laisse ce torchon où il est. Allez, avoue._

_Avouer quoi ?_

_Je sais tout._

_Tout quoi ?_

_Tu es têtu ! Toi et Yunho..._

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Oh s'il te plaît... Vous sortez ensemble, c'est évident ! _Lâcha Micky en s'asseyant.

Oui, vraiment cela manquait de pop-corn, par ici. Jaejoong ouvrit d'abord des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ensuite, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, et son regard se reporta sur le carrelage. Magnifique, ce carrelage d'ailleurs. On ne l'observeait pas assez souvent à son goût, tiens... Puis il se ressaisit, revenu de sa surprise, et il eut un petit rire un rien forcé :

_Elle... Elle est bien bonne ! D'où tu tiens ça ?_

_D'où il tient quoi ?_

_Yunho ! _S'étrangla presque Jaejoong, entre l'appel à l'aide et la terreur.

_Que toi et Jaejoong... _répéta Micky, nullement gêné._Vous êtes un peu plus que des amis._

_Ah là oui, bonne question Jae' : d'où tu tiens ça ? _Fit le leader.

_J'en sais rien, vas savoir ! Peut-être de toi à deux centimètres de sa tête tout à l'heure._

_Je l'avais aspergé de jus d'orange. Je l'aidais simplement._

_Et ton regard fortement dirigé sur ses fesses ?_

_Il s'était tâché en cuisinant. D'ailleurs je t'en ai fait la remarque, pas vrai ?_

_Oui, exact, _confirma Jaejoong.

_Ben... _continua Micky dont la conviction venait de prendre un sérieux coup dans l'aile._Vous êtes quand même tout le temps l'un avec l'autre..._

_Je te ferai remarquer que les seuls qui cuisinent, rangent, tiennent la maison ici, c'est nous, _lâcha Jaejoong, redevenu lui-même._ Normal que l'on soit ensemble si souvent..._

_Alors l'autre jour... _se rappella Micky, comprenant qu'il s'était monté un film tout seul. _Jaejoong avait vraiment du chocolat sur la joue, tu n'essayais pas de..._

_Ah mais qu'est-ce que tu imagines, pervers ! _S'exclama Yunho avec une grimace.

_Comment j'ai pu penser un truc pareil, moi ?! _Murmura Micky, ahuri.

_Ca ,on se le demande._

_Alors vous n'êtes pas..._

_Mais non ! _Assura Yunho.

_Désolé ! Vraiment désolé, las mecs ! _

_Ca va, c'est bon, on va pas en faire un plat, _répliqua Jaejoong, clôturant ainsi le sujet.

_Ouais... bon j'y retourne... Désolé !_

Micky disparut dans le salon et probablement que s'il avait pu se mettre dans un trou de souris, il n'aurait pas hésité. Il n'était pas facilement gêné, mais là c'était la honte de sa vie, ou pas loin. Junsu avait raison : ils n'étaient qu'amis. Proches, très proches, mais rien de plus. Il n'y avait que lui pour laisser son esprit divaguer comme ça... N'importe quoi.

Dans la cuisine, Jaejoong et Yunho étaient restés l'un à côté de l'autre, bras croisés. L'androgyne attendit quelque instant avant de se rapprocher de lui pour murmurer :

_Il a marché, tu penses ?_

_Il a courru, _se contenta de dire le leader avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

_'Faudra quand même leur dire un jour... D'autant que sa réaction est encourageante, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger..._

_C'est plus amusant comme ça, _assura le leader avec un sourire malicieux. _Et plus tranquille aussi._

_Ca c'est sûr._

**FIN**


End file.
